Sobre Joelhos e Gravidez
by Samhaim Girl
Summary: Um guia prático do que não fazer para pais de primeira viagem.


_**Sobre Joelhos e Gravidez.**_

É costume acreditar que uma pessoa só aprecia de verdade o que tem quando perde esta coisa; eu posso garantir a todos que me perguntarem que isso é verdade. Eu apenas comecei a apreciar meu sono, meus momentos de folga, de lazer, meus amigos, minha adorável esposa e sua disposição sempre alegre quando perdi tudo isso.

A maioria das pessoas perde essas coisas – provavelmente os componentes mais preciosos do dia-a-dia de um homem – numa crise de vida, num desastre de proporções épicas. Eu perdi tudo isso com uma simples gravidez.

Não posso dizer que nunca sonhei em ser pai; seria a mais pura hipocrisia. Eu sempre quis ter um time de quadribol onde corresse meu sangue, e dei o meu melhor para que isso acontecesse rápido. O primeiro filho – Harry – foi gerado três semanas depois do casamento. Fertilidade _é o que há_.

Mas quando eu sonhava com meu time de cabelos rubro-negros e olhos verdes e cor de mel, eu não sabia das dores infinitas que vinham com o parto. Não estou falando das dores da Lily, minha esposa – o trabalho de parto e carregar uma criança dentro de sua barriga e tudo mais -; eu estou falando das dores que _eu_ sofri. E Merlim sabe que não foram poucas.

Mulheres grávidas recebem em excesso uma coisa chamada _hormônios_. É o pior pesadelo de todos os homens. Os hormônios deixam as mulheres – todas elas, e mais especialmente a _minha_ mulher – loucas. Pêlos começam a crescer em lugares inapropriados – no queixo, nos joelhos, nas mãos, no nariz, em todo lugar! -, elas suam como porcos, reclamam o tempo inteiro, tem dores em tudo quanto é lugar – uma noite Lily me acordou reclamando de dor nas _sobrancelhas_ – e, claro, tem os famosos _desejos_.

Geralmente as grávidas têm apenas desejos de comidas. Eu, entretanto, fui abençoado por uma grávida com desejo por _coisas_. É claro que ela também queria seus pratos _gourmet_ esquisitos – dentre os quais sanduíches de abóbora frita, sorvete de azeitona, sopa de cacau e crepe de chuchu, entre outras maravilhas culinárias -, mas foram seus desejos por _coisas_ que sempre me espantaram.

Eu perdi a conta das vezes em que fui acordado no meio da noite porque ela queria que eu a levasse para aprender a dançar rumba, cantar ópera, fazer vasos de cerâmica, pintar em tecido ou dirigir a moto do Sirius. Minha esposa é uma pessoa de vontades esquisitas, para dizer o mínimo. Ela me tirou do serviço, uma vez, para me _depilar_. Nas _coxas_. Não vou dizer que não gostei do sexo que veio depois – ela também fica muito excitada quando grávida – mas minhas coxas nunca mais foram as mesmas (e nem a minha masculinidade).

É claro que eu periferia não ter que cumprir com cada desejo esquisito de minha esposa, mas eu ouvi dizer que o bebê nasce com a cara do desejo se você não o cumprir. Pessoalmente, eu não gostaria muito de ter um filho com cara de vagina (uma vez a Lily me fez aparatar até a Alemanha para comprar um livro sobre como fazer parto caseiro, escrito por Morgana – háhá! Como se as técnicas de três trilhões de séculos atrás fossem ser úteis nos dias de hoje! -, porque ela estava naquela fase terrível de querer ter o bebê em casa, e o livro tinha uma vagina gigante estampada na capa), então continuei por meses a realizar os desejos de Lily.

É claro que eu fiquei feliz quando o dia do parto finalmente chegou. O fim dos desejos esquisitos, das longas viagens madrugada afora em busca de um livro sobre Kama Sutra ou um pacote de caramelos de sangue... O fim do meu suplício, o recomeço da minha vida. Lily finalmente entrara em trabalho de parto e eu, em um gesto esquematizado, aparatara com ela até St. Mungus e a entregara nas mãos de alguém experiente o suficiente para acabar com a gravidez de Lily e não com sua vida.

Eu ouvi falar muitas vezes sobre partos que duraram horas, mas o da Lily foi assustador. Então foi com ainda mais alívio ainda que eu a vi saindo bem da sala de parto, e a acompanhei, suada e nojenta, de volta ao quarto. Ela não me disse nada enquanto algumas medibruxas a limpavam, nem quando ela se recostou finalmente contra o travesseiro e eu comecei a trançar seus cabelos em silêncio.

"Você viu o bebê?" eu murmurei para ela, mas ela apenas fechou os olhos e suspirou, enquanto meus dedos deslizavam pelos fios ruivos.

"Você é cabeçudo" foi a resposta. Franzi o cenho e a encarei com um pouco mais de força.

"As medibruxas disseram que era um menino saudável, mas eu confio mais em você"

"Você é cabeçudo" ela voltou a dizer, ao que eu finalmente bufei e soltei a trança pronta.

"E qual o problema com o meu cabeção dessa vez?" ela sorriu, abrindo os olhos verdes e me encarando.

"Eu culpo ele pela demora e dificuldade do parto. O bebê é cabeçudo. Idêntico a você" depois de quase sete meses sem uma noite de sono perfeito (ou sanidade), esse certamente não é o comentário que você quer ouvir.

"Ok, Lily. Essa é uma possibilidade. Outra é que você ficou com vontade de comer bigorna semana passada e não me avisou. Ou quem sabe uma bola de futebol americano" ela riu e se estendeu na minha direção para me dar um beijo, mas eu dei um passo para trás. Elogios como aquele me deixam de mal-humor. Sou uma pessoa extremamente sensível.

"James..." o tom dela era de aviso, e eu estava me preparando para ignorá-la lindamente quando alguém bateu na porta. Com dois passos largos e um olhar carrancudo para minha esposa ruiva, eu fui até a porta e a abri para revelar mais uma medibruxa sorridente.

"Bom dia, Sr. Potter" ela me empurrou para o lado e entrou no quarto para ver Lily "E bom dia, Sra. Potter"

"O divórcio está a caminho" eu me intrometi, antes que Lily pudesse fazer algum comentário engraçadinho "Talvez você devesse começar a tratá-la como _desquitada_. Ou _ex_-Sra. Potter"

"James, quieto" Lily sorriu para a enfermeira, não parecendo minimamente tocada com toda a minha dor. Aparentemente os meses de servidão e desejos atendidos foram rapidamente esquecidos, assim como a gratidão que deveria acompanhá-los "Está tudo bem com o bebê?" a medibruxa sorriu ainda mais (como se isso fosse possível).

"Sim, o bebê está ótimo... Eu gostaria de saber se você se sente pronta para amamentá-lo... E assim que eu o trouxer, eu pretendo chamar o funcionário do Ministério para registrar o bebê" Lily sorriu de volta para a enfermeira e fez sinal de que sim, estava pronta para amamentar.

"Assim dá pro James ver o Harry" ela disse, ao que eu bufei de meu canto.

"Junior. Assim dá pra ver o _Junior_" a medibruxa sorriu, acostumada demais com as brigas dos casais sobre nomes de bebês, e foi embora. Lily sorriu para mim, aquele seu sorriso com o qual eu me acostumara com o passar dos anos. O sorriso que dizia 'nem tente, querido, eu vou ganhar essa briga'. Infelizmente, eu sou conhecido mundialmente por ser cabeça-dura, e apesar do sorriso (que sempre era utilizado corretamente, já que ela geralmente ganhava as brigas quando dava aquele sorriso) eu continuei com o argumento infeliz "Esse bebê vai ter meu nome"

"_Claro_ que ele vai ter seu nome, James. Ele vai se chamar Harry _James Potter_" ela cruzou os braços, um olhar muito mais sério e obstinado começando a tomar forma; eu sabia que quando aquele olhar aparecia, eu não tinha vez, já havia perdido o argumento, mas ainda assim preferi continuar "Seu egocentrismo continuará sendo honrado"

"Ele não vai se chamar Harry. Harry é nome de velho, Lily" o olhar assustador se intensificou.

"_Harry_ Chapin é meu músico favorito! E Dirty _Harry_ meu filme favorito; você quer insinuar que eu gosto de _coisas de velho_?" eu cruzei meus braços e vesti meu olhar obstinado também; todas as armas seriam utilizadas neste argumento repetitivo (nós brigávamos sobre o nome desde o dia em que Lily se descobrira grávida). Eu já havia assistido vezes o suficiente o filme Dirty Harry e shows o suficiente de Harry Chapin para contra-atacar este argumento fraco.

"Você tem de concordar, Lily querida, que não existem muitas pessoas da nossa idade que vão a shows de Harry Chapin" sorri ainda mais para ela, cujo olhar assustador estava se tornando lentamente assassino.

"Você tem de concordar, James querido, que eu não posso levar culpa pelo mau gosto da nossa geração" ela se ajeitou melhor contra os travesseiros, e eu conheci poucas mulheres que pudessem parecer tão certas com argumentos tão errados "Harry vai se chamar Harry, e ponto final. O argumento acabou, você perdeu, eu ganhei. Silêncio" eu descruzei meus braços e abri minha boca para protestar, mas a porta do quarto se abriu subitamente – quando acabara a cortesia das batidas na porta? Eu podia muito bem estar fazendo coisas inapropriadas com minha esposa naquele momento – para mostrar a enfermeira sorridente, trazendo um carrinho de plástico.

"Seu bebê, senhor e senhora Potter!" meu coração começou a bater mais rápido, e eu esqueci quase que completamente do argumento idiota de segundos atrás, meus olhos correndo para o pequeno rolo de cobertas azuis no centro do carrinho ansiosamente.

A enfermeira tirou o bebê de dentro e o entregou sem cerimônia para Lily, como se eu nem mesmo estivesse naquele quarto, e eu automaticamente me enfezei. O que aquela mulher tinha contra mim? E enquanto ela ia embora, eu tirei a conclusão obvia: ela devia estar atraída por mim, e por isso era grossa. Pelo menos as coisas haviam sido assim com Lily.

Num instante cruzei o aposento, o coração ainda batendo acelerado, e fui até a cama de Lily, onde ela segurava o bebê calmamente, parecendo se preparar psicologicamente para oferecer seu peito para amamentar o bebê. Eu tentei ver dentro do bolo de cobertas, mas aparentemente ninguém estava interessado na idéia de que eu visse meu filho.

"Você quer segurar o bebê?" ela murmurou, parecendo ainda temerosa demais para amamentar, e eu sorri.

"Eu gostaria de _ver_ o bebê" ela sorriu de volta, um pouco da tensão em seus ombros se dissipando, e estendeu o embrulho pequeno para mim. Segurando a respiração, eu peguei o bebê. Fechei os olhos por uma fração de segundo, e então, respirando fundo, abri os olhos e puxei a coberta do rostinho de meu filho.

Eu acho que nunca senti tanto prazer ou amor em minha vida. O amor que um pai sente por um filho é indescritível. Naquele pequeno instante no qual eu observei o rosto do meu filho – futuramente Harry, eu tinha certeza – meu corpo inteiro adormeceu. Meu coração bateu descompassado, e meus olhos ficaram pesados e cheios de lágrimas. Não sou um homem que chora com muita freqüência, nem sou conhecido por ser terrivelmente sentimental nem nada do tipo. Mas ser pai é inimaginável. Segurar um pedaço meu e de Lily, olhar dentro daqueles olhos verdes minúsculos, observar aqueles cabelos negros desarrumados que diziam que Lily estava certa, o bebê era mesmo cabeçudo e que prometia ser assustadoramente parecido comigo, toda a experiência de ter seu filho nos seus braços pela primeira vez, era maravilhoso. Eu nunca fui tão feliz quanto naquele instante, com minha esposa me encarando com um sorriso e meu filho em meus braços pela primeira vez. Meu filho. Meu _filho_.

E então o momento de paternidade passou, e o famosíssimo momento de idiotice Potterética voltou. Eu observei os olhos verdes amendoados de meu filho, e seus brilhantes fios negros de cabelo, e franzi o cenho.

"James?" o tom de Lily era meio assustado; imagino que ela se perguntava por que raios eu estava franzindo o cenho para o meu filho "O que houve, querido?" eu levantei os olhos do rosto de traços pequenos, nos quais eu buscara o meu nariz, o meu queixo e minha boca, pelos últimos segundos. Para meu próprio espanto, eu não encontrei nada além de _rugas_. Meu rosto era _liso_, não havia rugas.

"Lily..." eu a encarei fundo nos olhos, imprimindo tanta seriedade quanto possível na pergunta seguinte "Quando foi que você ficou com vontade de comer joelho de porco?" foi a vez dela franzir o cenho, enquanto eu voltava a encarar o bebê, em busca de um traço, um mísero traço que fosse semelhante a mim além dos cabelos negros. Mais uma vez encontrei apenas rugas e olhos verdes amendoados, além de, agora, um sorriso desdentado.

"_Joelho de porco_? Eu _nunca_ tive vontade de comer esse troço esquisito!" foi a resposta automática dela. Eu levantei os olhos do bebê mais uma vez, para encarar os idênticos dela.

"Pense bem, meu amor. Você tem certeza que não quis comer joelho de porco _nem por um segundo_? Pode ter sido um desejo rapidinho..." ela balançou a cabeça e estendeu os braços para pegar o bebê, como que com medo de que minha idiotice Potterética fosse contagiosa, e o bebê fosse ser idiota também, eventualmente.

"Não, James, eu _nunca_ quis comer joelho de porco. Por que você acha que eu quis comer uma coisa tão absurda?" _porque você quis comer ensopado de pé de galinha com chucrute, e depois disso eu não duvido de mais nada_, foi meu primeiro pensamento, mas a resposta foi diferente, talvez até mesmo um pouco mais idioticamente Potterética.

"Porque o bebê tem cara de joelho, é obvio" a manobra que sucedeu esta resposta foi fantástica. Ainda segurando o bebê num braço, um único peito de fora para que pudesse o amamentar, Lily virou-se, agarrou o travesseiro onde apoiava seu pescoço, e o atirou na minha direção, acertando minha cara com tanta força que meus óculos caíram no chão, a haste torta.

"Uau" foi tudo o que eu murmurei, me abaixando para pegar os óculos, e ela abriu um sorriso suave, levando o pequeno bebê ao seio para finalmente amamentá-lo.

"Você é um imbecil, James" eu sorri para ela, passando um braço por seu ombro e lhe dando um beijo na bochecha.

"Eu sei. Mas você me ama mesmo assim"

"Espantoso" disse uma voz à porta, e eu me virei rapidamente para a fonte da voz, cobrindo a visão de Lily com meu corpo enquanto observava o recém-chegado.

Era um homem alto, usando vestes tradicionais de empregados do Ministério, pretas com a gola púrpura; tinha brilhantes olhos azuis, cabelos negros caindo charmosamente sobre os olhos e um sorriso petulante que só combinava com ele. Sirius Black, é claro.

"Sirius!" eu abri um grande sorriso para ele, abrindo os braços a espera de um abraço. A resposta foi um olhar formal e uma sobrancelha erguida.

"Sr. Potter, eu não devo adotar este tipo de comportamento libertino durante minha horas de expediente" seu tom era profissional, por um instante, e então, com um grande urro, ele jogou de lado a pasta que trazia em mãos e se jogou na minha direção, os braços também abertos.

"Sirius, não...!" foi o grito de Lily, mas era tarde demais; eu já havia sido perigosamente desequilibrado, e eu e Sirius fomos estrondosamente de encontro ao chão. Da maneira mais dolorosa possível, devo acrescentar "James? Ta tudo bem?" Lily estendeu a cabeça na minha direção, tentando ver em que estado eu me encontrava (resposta: em um embolo de braços e pernas indistinto com Sirius, meus óculos partidos e meu rosto contorcido na mais pura dor).

"Ta tudo ótimo!" foi a resposta de Sirius, enquanto me abraçava no chão, parecendo-se mais a cada instante com um idiota completo "Você é pai, veado!" eu tentei me soltar de Sirius, mas ele era insistente e muito forte "Você espalhou seus genes pelo mundo! Cumpriu com sua função progenitora! Sua idiotice continuará por mais uma geração!"

"Sirius, chega" a voz de Lily calou meu amigo, e eu finalmente consegui me soltar do abraço improvisado e me sentei contra a cama de Lily.

"Cadê o bebê?" Sirius saltou de pé, olhando ao seu redor ansiosamente, em busca de um berço ou um carrinho, onde encontrar meu filho. Lily provavelmente rolou os olhos nas órbitas antes de entregar o pequeno embrulho de cobertas para Sirius. Houve um instante de silêncio, e então a reação adorável de Sirius "Ew, esse é o bebê mais feio que eu já vi"

É claro que eu e Lily sempre soubemos que ele era um panaca. É claro que eu e Lily sempre soubemos que ele provavelmente seria a pior escolha pra padrinho que poderíamos ter. É _claro_ que eu e Lily sabíamos que iríamos nos arrepender imediatamente quando disséssemos que Sirius podia ser o padrinho de nosso primogênito. O que eu e Lily não sabíamos é que iríamos nos arrepender _tanto_.

"SIRIUS!!" nós dois rugimos, enquanto eu ficava de pé e ela arrancava o pequeno bebê dos braços críticos de Sirius.

"Você é um idiota" eu exprimi meus pensamentos em palavras, ao que Sirius fez uma careta e espiou o bebê mais uma vez.

"Ele é a sua cara, James, não tem muito jeito com a feiúra" Lily riu, então, e a minha careta ficou ainda pior.

"Você é um _grande_ idiota" eu resmunguei, chegando mais perto do bebê para tentar ver os traços parecidos com os meus, dos quais Sirius falava; pra mim ele continuava parecido com um joelho peludo. Sirius então pegou a mão de Lily e a beijou galantemente.

"Lily, querida, é sua última chance; eu assumo a paternidade de bebê narigudo, a gente foge para Bermudas e se casa no topo de uma montanha de areia branca, envoltos pela brisa marinha e o pôr-do-sol... Vamos, Lily, sua última chance de passar o resto da vida comigo, seu grande amor!" ela riu, acostumada com a piada de Sirius, e eu empurrei Sirius delicadamente para longe, passando um braço pelo ombro de Lily.

"Ela está feliz comigo, seu panaca, agora vá se danar" Sirius e Lily riram de mim, mas eu os ignorei, observando mais uma vez o rosto do bebê.

"Ok, qual vai ser o nome do meu afilhado?" Sirius foi até a pasta que havia jogado para o lado mais cedo, e tirou de lá um extenso pedaço de pergaminho e uma pena. Aparentemente ele era o funcionário que registraria nosso filho; já que Sirius trabalhava no Ministério da Magia, isso não era um grande espanto para mim.

"Harry" Lily respondeu prontamente, um sorriso estampado no rosto.

"James Potter" eu disse, e Lily acenou afirmativamente.

"Isso mesmo, Harry James Potter" eu arqueei ambas minhas sobrancelhas, olhando para Lily com minha melhor expressão de 'NÃO, POMBAS!'.

"James Potter Junior" eu corrigi rapidamente, e ela me lançou, então, seu melhor olhar de 'HÁ, VAI SONHANDO, TONTÃO!'.

"James, eu pensei que nós tínhamos chego a um acordo" seu tom era contido, sério, assustador, mas eu não me comovi; cruzei os braços, levemente ciente de que Sirius ainda estava no quarto, presenciando a discussão (e provavelmente se divertindo muito com toda a situação meio flashback).

"Não, Lily, _nós_ não chegamos a um acordo. _Você_ chegou a um acordo" ela então sorriu, aquele sorriso perigoso que era um prelúdio para um fim desastroso da discussão (um fim desastroso para _mim_, vale colocar aqui).

"Ora, James, eu cheguei a um acordo com você, sim. Talvez você não tenha percebido porque estava ocupado demais usando a _outra_ cabeça durante esta discussão" ela ainda segurava o bebê no colo, e alguma coisa nela me lembrou assombrosamente minha mãe. Eu tenho medo da minha mãe. Eu respeito a minha mãe. Eu _não_ discuto com a minha mãe.

Foi bem ali que eu soube que chegaríamos a um acordo mais rapidamente do que eu previra.

"Sabe, James, você não se lembra? Eu tenho certeza de que nós havíamos concordado que se o bebê fosse se chamar _Junior_, ele seria o único filho? E a última transa? Você tem certeza de que não se lembra desta discussão?" é claro que eu não lembrava. Eu não lembrava de metade das coisas que Lily inventava que eu devia lembrar. Então eu apenas sorri para ela e balancei a cabeça afirmativamente, enquanto Sirius gargalhava ao fundo.

"É, claro, eu me lembro..." ela sabia que eu não lembrava. É claro que ela sabia, porque ela estava inventando esta conversa para passar sua mensagem: dar o nome de _Junior_ para nosso filho era o mesmo que assinar o atestado de óbito para meu pênis "De qualquer modo, Harry é um nome tão bonito... Dirty Harry, Harry Chapin e tudo mais..." ela sorriu para mim, triunfalmente, enquanto o bebê começava a gemer baixinho, dizendo que ou _a)_ queria atenção (o que praticamente o provava como meu filho, apesar da falta de traços parecidos com os meus no meio daquelas rugas e cabelos todos); ou _b)_ queria mamar.

"Pode escrever aí, Sirius" ela disse, enquanto posicionava o bebê para continuar a amamentar "Harry James Potter" e dois minutos, um abraço e mais um curto discurso sobre cumprir meu papel de homem e povoar o mundo (encurtado apropriadamente pelos gritos de Lily para que Sirius desaparecesse de sua vista – aparentemente ela ainda tinha hormônios o suficiente em seu corpo para se permitir agir como uma louca desvairada), Sirius desapareceu pela porta, me dando privacidade com Lily.

Eu me sentei na desconfortável cadeira de visitas ao lado da cama, observando silenciosamente enquanto minha esposa amamentava meu filho – _Harry_ James Potter, como eu previra que aconteceria -, sentindo uma paz tremenda. Tudo havia acabado, todo o medo e o suplício. Por algum tempo haveriam noites de sono completas, e sanidade, e um pouco de paz.

Eu fechei meus olhos, recostando a cabeça contra o encosto da cadeira, espantado com a paz dentro de mim. Tudo estava tão certo. Eu tinha a esposa mais linda do mundo, e era pai de um pequeno joelho peludo com braços, pernas e uma boca desdentada.

Abri meus olhos de novo, tentando me chatear porque o bebê não se chamava como eu queria que se chamasse, com todas as noites mal dormidas, com todas as loucuras que Lílian Evans me fizera cometer naqueles sete meses, com todo o desespero, medo, e cansaço. Eu sempre fora o tipo de pessoa a manter uma briga apenas porque podia mantê-la, fosse estúpida ou não; eu era extremamente sensível, como disse mais acima, e adorava uma birra, uma razão para receber tratamento especial. Entretanto, eu não consegui. Eu pensei em todas as coisas horríveis pelas quais eu passara no último mês, e não consegui me chatear. Tudo o que eu conseguia fazer era olhar para Lily e para meu filho e sentir paz. E orgulho e felicidade também. Eu era pai. Eu era o pai do filho de Lílian Evans, a mulher mais perfeita do mundo. E apesar da loucura e terror dos últimos sete meses, eu amava esta situação.

Fiquei de pé, ainda observando Lily observar Harry, que havia fechado os olhinhos verdes e respirava devagar e calmamente enquanto se alimentava, parecendo feliz. Será que conseguiríamos fazer isso dar certo?

"Lily?" ela levantou os olhos para mim, aqueles olhos verdes irresistíveis, que me tiravam dos trilhos e me deixavam louco, aqueles olhos que eu amava com cada célula do meu ser.

"Eu te amo" ela murmurou, um dedo passeando levemente pela cabeçorra de nosso filho, uma mão segurando a minha quietamente. Meu corpo inteiro se aqueceu lentamente, a partir do toque dela. Lily era tão incrível.

"Eu te amo também" e então aquela certeza que eu sempre tivera, de que todas as dores que vieram com o parto – não as da minha esposa, mas as _minhas_ – valeriam a pena, foi confirmada. Tudo valia a pena pelos _meus_ bebê-com-cara-de-joelho e ex-grávida. Tudo valia a pena pelos componentes mais importantes da vida de um homem. Ou ao menos _deste_ homem.


End file.
